


Fly with me

by ephemeralfangirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Soulmates, power transfers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 14:32:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10641834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephemeralfangirl/pseuds/ephemeralfangirl
Summary: Cat takes advantages of the Soulmate power transfer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! this is my entry for SuperCat week 3: Soulmate Edition. The prompt was abilities: being near your soulmate gives you abilities/takes away abilities (e.g., healing injuries, immortality, powers, etc.)

It was late. Probably later than could be considered wise to stay at the office, but Carter was with his father and Cat had no interest in staying in an empty home, so she worked. She was trying to get ahead enough to have her weekend undisturbed. It was a tall order, but one could always hope. 

Cat finished her last edit with a flourish and put her pen down. Tossing off her glasses, she stretched and felt her back crack. She groaned a little and looked into the darkened bullpen. Everybody had left hours ago. Everybody except Kara. The light at her assistant’s desk shone brightly and it warmed Cat inside. Kara hadn’t even hesitated when she’d seen that it was a Carter-less evening, she hadn’t even thought of leaving. Cat had given her an out earlier, but Kara had shaken her head and had gone back to work.

Her soft smile turned sly when she noticed that her erstwhile assistant had yet to return from what she’d called a “ _ dinner run’ _ . Cat’s cellphone had lit up with Supergirl alerts about four seconds after Kara had hurried away. She really needed to teach the girl about being stealthy if she insisted on keeping her identity secret. Of course, for that lesson to happen, she’d actually have to tell Cat who she was.

With a frustrated huff, Cat rose from her seat and walked to the bar. She poured herself some whisky and walked out onto the balcony. She was fine with Kara not telling her. She really, really … well okay, no, she wasn’t. No matter how much she tried to convince herself that it was alright, that she could wait and that she understood why Kara was keeping the secrecy, it hurt. That lack of trust was like a screw in her heart that someone kept turning every time Kara denied the obvious. She knew she only had herself to blame for it. She had reacted badly when she had confronted Kara, she could accept that, but she had been much better lately. She was giving Kara space, she didn’t ask questions when Kara disappeared randomly, she had stopped forcing the issue and she barely dropped hints and openings. She deserved to be trusted, damn it.

Annoyed with herself, Cat took a sip of her drink and kicked off her shoes. She paced the length of the balcony and stopped in front of Kara’s seat. That night, standing here in silence with the superhero, had changed everything. Even if she hadn’t known already, the sad hero had been more Kara than Supergirl and had given herself away with every tear she had pretended not to shed. Cat had wanted to wrap her arms around the broken-hearted girl and shield her from the judgment that was sure to be swift and merciless even if she probably had more cause than anybody to be mad at Kara. That moment had changed her world.

It hadn’t been the near-death experience that had revealed her own truth to her, it had been the hurt caused by the words that had preceded the fall. The fierceness of the pain had forced her to look at what she’d been avoiding all along: she loved the girl. No one could hurt her as much as those she loved and the insults Kara had so contemptuously slung her way had cut deeper than even her mother’s sharpest barbs. It was hard to think that someone she loved could think so little of her. When she had remembered the words after 15 minutes of silence, Kara had looked so sick when she’d brokenly apologized that she had forgiven her. How could she not? It still had compelled her to acknowledge her feelings and her world changed. She hadn’t known just how much until later that night.

Taking the last sip of her drink, Cat put the glass on the table and looked back in the bullpen to assure herself that she was completely alone. When she was sure that Kara wasn’t back, she took a deep breath and concentrated on lifting herself up. It always took a bit of intent for her to hover, but it was worth it. When she had her balance, she shifted until she was horizontal and she let herself float. It felt somewhat like letting yourself drift on water, but it was nicer. She loved doing this. It had become her new way of falling asleep, hovering three inches above her bed and letting herself drift.

The first time had been a lot less pleasant. The night after Kara had sought her out, falling asleep had been almost impossible. Forgiveness wasn’t forgetting and falling off the 40th floor was pretty hard to forget. Every time she had tried to fall asleep, she had felt herself falling and she had opened her eyes with a startled gasp. She had eventually run through all the techniques her yoga instructor had shown her to relax and focus her mind with less success than she would have liked. At a loss, Cat had taken deep breaths and focused on remembering the warmth of Kara’s hand under hers as she’d squeezed it to say goodbye. She’d wanted to hug the girl, at the very least, but even this fleeting contact had been too much for Kara’s guilt and she’d had trouble maintaining eye contact. She’d let go of Kara and had watched her fly off, her heart had been beating faster in her chest, love filling her soul. The feeling had carried her over to sleep and she’d only woken when her nose had touched the ceiling. That had been a shock and the surprise had her, with a doomed sense of déjà vu, fall back to her bed.

She’d let her heart settle down from the fall until it had started acting up again. It was one thing to love, it was quite another to find out that your soulmate was a superhero. This she hadn’t expected, ever. She was too hard and unforgiving for soulmate love, this was an immutable truth she had always known. She had never understood the sweet songs or the poetry that were written about it. All she had known of it was that it wasn’t a fairytale. She had learned early on that it wasn’t even close to be the magical thing people and movies made it out to be. 

When she was six, she had been baffled to see her aunt Olivia beat her father at chess when she had previously railed against the game for the whole of her life. Her new boyfriend had cheered her on and she’d hugged him in glee. When he’d put her to bed, Cat had asked her father how that had happened.

He’d smiled at her, though it had looked strained and sad. “One day, you’ll meet your soulmate. You know what those are, don’t you, Kit Cat?”

She remembered nodding solemnly. Soulmates were the one thing not to kid around with. They were bonds for life, for better or for worse. 

“When you know you love them, not when you meet them, because you have the choice to love or not, when you accept your love for them, one thing you like doing and that you’re good at will pass on to them. They’ll give you something in return. Erik is a chess master, so now Olivia can play.”

“Why?” It has seemed so strange to her.

“So you’ll have a deeper understanding of who they are and interests to share. It’s to give you an even starting point to grow in your love, so you’ll always have something to come back to.”

“Oh…” she’d looked at her father, puzzled. “Isn’t mama your soulmate?”

Her father had sighed in a way that said too much.

“What did you give each other?”

“She gave me her talent with words and I gave her my skill with numbers,” he sounded so resigned that Cat had understood that the sharing wasn’t necessarily a good thing; all it had done for her family was to make her mother greedy and her parents fights more vicious.

He’d kissed her forehead before pulling her blanket up to her chin and Cat had lain awake longer than she should have. She hadn’t wanted a soulmate, not if it could turn the way her parents’ marriage had. The beauty of it was that she could still have relationships, but she had found out they didn’t last long past the discovery that you weren’t soulmates. Love didn’t stand a chance in the face of not being the One and other people always went to look for their One. It was hard not to take it personally when someone started packing their bags to leave her behind because she wasn’t enough. So she had become bitter about the whole thing, making her more unforgiving and harder. Discovering her soulmate hadn’t changed that her day to day much because even if they did have a bond, Cat was still Cat and Kara deserved better.

“Miss Grant?!” the question was squeaked out.

Cat’s eyes flew open as she fell sharply to the ground in surprise, but she never hit the stone. Kara had stepped forward fast enough to catch her before she could hurt herself.

“Thank you,” if she sounded a little breathless, it was absolutely because of the fall, not because Kara was holding her close.

“What are you doing?” Kara sounded just a little wary, but not surprised by the new development.

“Hovering. It’s relaxing. Haven’t you ever tried it?” There was a layer behind the question, and Kara heard it. Cat could feel her heartbeat accelerate and she knew it was time to put everything on the table.

“I can’t say I have,” There was a slight hesitation before Kara kept going, “Speed’s more my thing.”

Relief bubbled inside Cat and she chuckled, tucking her face inside Kara’s neck. “Wanna try?”

“OK.”

Kara extended her arms to put Cat back in a horizontal position until Cat lifted from her hands. With much more ease, Kara floated next to Cat and sought out her hand, linking their fingers together.

“How long have you been doing this?” _ How long have you known? How long have you loved me? Why haven’t you said anything?  _ Cat heard the unspoken questions.

“Not long. Since that night.” She could feel Kara’s surprised eyes on her profile. She didn’t turn, but she stroked her thumb along the inside of Kara’s wrist. “Did you know?”

It was her turn to look at Kara. She wasn’t sure she wanted to know.

“Uh-huh,” there was a pleased smile on Kara’s face and Cat didn’t know if she was pleased about this.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” she really tried to sound nonchalant, but it hurt.

“I was waiting for you to find out on your own. You don’t really like being forced into things,” there was a world of affection in Kara’s tone and Cat’s lips stretched into a smile.

“I suppose you’re right,” she pulled on the hand she still held and flipped herself over until she stood just above Kara. It wasn’t quite a success and she fell on top of Kara who just smiled and put her free hand on Cat’s lower back to hold her in place. “I’ll have to work on this.”

“I don’t know, I think this works very well,” a blush accompanied the brazen words and Cat’s heart delighted in it.

“Hum, me too,” She slithered up and asked the question she couldn’t hold back. “What did you get?”

“I can bake now, which I never expected, ever,” Cat blushed a little and put her forehead on Kara’s chin.

“Sorry.”

“No, I love it. I couldn’t wait for you to know and spend Sunday mornings with you in the kitchen,” Kara sounded embarrassed by the revelation, but it unlocked something inside Cat, that place full of hope at being enough just for herself, not for her name.

“Worked out the way it’s going to be all by yourself, haven’t you?” She couldn’t be Cat Grant if she didn’t snark a little.

“Well, in over a year, a lot of dreams can be built.”

Cat was shocked by the length of time Kara had kept this secret from her. She hoisted herself up a few inches and looked into Kara’s eyes. There wasn’t a shade of impatience, or doubt or or reticence. Cat closed the distance between them and put her lips on Kara’s, both their breaths stuttering at the first touch, at the first taste. They broke apart when they fell about a foot, Kara’s focus having shifted fully to Cat. They laughed a little and Cat framed Kara’s face. She’d been bitter and cynical about the whole soulmate thing, but right this instant, hovering with Kara, she finally understood.

“We’ll see what we can do about those dreams.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wanted Cat to give Kara something we don't usually associate with Cat, thus baking.
> 
> Thanks to @elizadunc for the beta, you're awesome as always.
> 
> Hope you liked it. See you guys tomorrow.


End file.
